


Early

by tembii



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Morning sex kinky fantasy PWP Galo dom tops Lio submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tembii/pseuds/tembii
Summary: It's an early morning and Galo entertains a very spicy, private fantasy of him and Lio as Lio sleeps next to him.





	Early

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, humiliation and degradation kink, all 100% consensual and safe as any bdsm or kink scene should be❤️❤️❤️ I wrote this to the song "early" by Vanderway if you wanna listen while reading that's the space I was in when I wrote this, thinking of an early morning and building heat of an indulgent fantasy.

Galo blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to the few stray beams of morning light shining through the curtain of their bedroom, yawning, then rolling from his back to his side. He loopes an arm instinctively around Lio, sliding his broad hand under Lio's oversized shirt he prefers to sleep in and up his body to his chest, resting finally right on it and scooping him closer to his own body, fitting him into the shape of them, big and little spoon. Lio murmured lightly in his sleep, undisturbed, his toes curling against Galo's feet and legs entwining with his, their bodies caressing and conforming, seeking each other's warmth and familiarity. Lio hummed again softly, content as a cat as Galo nuzzled his face into his mint hair, hiding away from the daylight. He's selfish and didn't want the day to wake them and take them away from each other for work and the tasks that awaited them each. His fingers lazily pet at Lio's skin and he allowed his mind to wander...

He sank slowly and deeply into his thoughts of Lio, going to that place where he kept all of his most treasured memories and moments of him and them, his favorite place to visit that made his heart grow and if he thought about certain ones... made his dick grow too. Lio in his tight, black leather and latex, every shape and curve and angle of his lithe form contoured as if some kind of exhibitionist. It drove Galo crazy how he could literally be dressed from head to toe, glove to boot, and he could still make out his body as if naked yet there he was totally covered. His mind couldn't comprehend that duality. So in his thoughts he decided to get rid of it all and just make him fucking naked himself. 

He pictured Lio standing before him in his entire get up, those eyes of his looking up at him in challenge through thick lush eyelashes, a defiant hand on his hip, then he pictured himself moving onto him, backing him into a wall, envisioning wrapping his hands around Lio's collar, gripping onto his neck and tilting his head to the side, moving his head down to kiss his neck as he undid the buckles around and loosening them, falling away to present more skin which he took advantage of, digging his teeth onto, imagined Lio going limp in his hands, surrendering to Galo, letting him ravage and undress him. Galo starts skipping details in his mind and next thing he's thinking of is a topless Lio whining and fussing as he struggles in Galo's hands around his neck holding him tighter, Galo's holding him up off the ground, his booted toes squirming and looking for stability, Galo nuzzling into the crook of his neck and shoulder, sucking on it, marking him his, relishing in Lio's sweet sounds. He imagines the taste of Lio sweating as he gasps harder for air, digging his nails into Galo's wrists and Galo moans in real life, grinding his hardening crotch trapped in his baggy sweatpants towards Lio's ass, squeezing his eyes tighter, imagining what happens next...

In his fantasy they're now on the floor, Lio's missing his pants now too, he's panting and cheeks flushed red as Galo licks his lips and moves down on him, hiking his pale slender legs up over his own tan, massive shoulders, spreading his nakedness and burying his face straight into Lio's tight ass, dragging his hot wet tongue all up along it, his breath so steamy against his home he pictures Lio crying out and biting down on his knuckles, thinks how Lio would tighten his legs around his shoulders and pull him in closer, he thinks of himself going in on his hole, licking it over and over, making Lio wet and drippy with his drool. Galo is absolutely feral for Lio, he can't handle the fact he just walks around looking like he does, it makes him go insane. He's so horny for Lio he's angry about it, he has to work it out on him. He pictures Lio laying there on his back, arms about his head like he's showing it all off for Galo, his legs in Galo's strong hands and he flips him over so he's now on his belly, ass up, and he starts thinking about how he would spit onto his ass again, smacking his hard on against it, sliding it between his ass cheeks, wetting his dick and watching it grow firmer until he's ready to loose sight of it in Lio. 

Back in reality Galo is steadily panting, arms around Lio so firm Lio can't help but stir and mumble, wiggle around a little and start to focus, definitely aware that there is a huge boner grinding away against his ass. He starts to say Galo's name to alert him then decides... To quiet down and maybe entertain the situation, see how far Galo would go if he knew Lio wasn't aware. He smiles to himself and playfully indulges, arching his back to Galo. 

Galo is lost in the fantasy, driving his cock into Lio, slamming his balls against his ass with each thrust, loving the sound of Lio's cheeks getting slapped around and Lio's deep moans and choked whines. He totally pictures them in a way he's too shy to initiate in real life, with Lio on his knees, bent over, chest flush on the floor, head turned to the side Galo's foot in it, holding him trapped down as he rails cock into him, completely mounting him possessively and absolutely. He sees his hands on Lio's wrists, holding them back behind his back and using them for leverage, his foot on his head holding him down while he pulls up on his arms, slamming his dick relentlessnessly into Lio. He's so hard for Lio completely wracked for him inside his mind, he pictures Lio smiling as he cries out, imagines Lio loving being in such a humiliating posistion, turning him on furthermore. He thinks about being harder on him, digging his foot down harder and thrusting harder so his hips wobble and shake on the verge of collapsing, letting go of his wrists and letting his arms hang at his side, fucking him with no hands, only his foot holding him down, watching his cock slide in and out of him, the hot hot heat so tight and right all around his dick, then he thinks he would slap his ass, make it a little red, cute, make Lio whine some more for him, just use him and have fun with him. He thinks that Lio would love the torture and humiliation because he makes himself out to be some kind of exhibitionist freak and thats only gonna get him treated one type of way by Galo and thats the way that ends up with Galo's cock fucking his hole. Galo in real life is positively drooling, hands frantically gripping Lio's hips, holding him as he dry humps him like an animal. Lio chokes back a laugh and he slides his hands along Galo's arms, encouraging him. Galo is so lost he doesn't even pay attention. He's so hot and full of cum ready to unload.

He pictures the same posistion as before but now he's choking Lio again, watching him struggle and twitch, back blown out, ass hot and full of cock as Galo cums, thrusting sharp and erratic, Lio's lips parted in a long cry that comes out broken and destroyed as Galo shoves his foot down on his head while squeezing his neck, giving his ass a few more good slides of dick, teaching him a lesson that what he gets is what he deserves, thinks about how fucking heavenly it feels to watch Lio shake and shudder with the feeling of being bred, hot cum oozing down his spread legs, drool wetting his lips, eyes looking up at Galo so heavily and when Galo imagines them making eye contact he comes in real life, moaning low and fierce, creaming right into his sweatpants. He pants uncontrollably for a few moments, mind a complete fog, orgasm static wrecking him, the highest of highs and then he descends, coming back slowly into a heavy yet light feeling, his dick softening and unloaded. He grumbles a little and rolls on his back, hand across his eyes as his fuzzy mind reorients him to now and present. When he finally moves his hand and opens his eyes he sees a smirking face over his and starts quickly. Lio laughs and crawls on top of him, Galo objecting and moving to keep him off his wet spot but Lio tuts and grins harder, pinning him down, loving having busted Galo and how shy he is being caught. He's the cat that caught the canary and Galo is the one backed into a corner now. 

Galo stutters and averts his eyes away, Lio grabs his jaw in a swift yank and makes Galo look him in the eye. He purrs and moves his lips over Galo's trembling ones, murmering, "would you care to tell me what that was all about or would you prefer...to...show me?" 

The bigger man shivers INTENSELY, blushing, which only makes Lio laugh, low and feral, knowing that he's exposing something super tasty, something Galo is hiding. He won't ever let Galo hide and Galo knows that, it scares and excites him. He doesn't know if he can bare it and his sticky dick perks up again, eyes lighting with a renewed haze of lust. Lio smirks and sits up and back on Galo's wet boner, humming a drawn out and positivity sexy, teasing, "hmmm?" drawing his shirt up and off his body, exposing it all before Galo. His own prick stood tall, and he touched it, sliding his hand up and down it, giving Galo a show. 

Galo growled and took Lio in his arms, flipping them so he's on top and presses his mouth to Lio's ear whispering hotly, "I'll show you exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this kudos and comments are what keeps me alive!!!


End file.
